


Finding Home

by agnes_stewart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dual Identity, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Once Upon A Time, Romance, Separation, curse, portal-jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnes_stewart/pseuds/agnes_stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His hand curled into a fist, as if trying to pluck me out of the window and bring me to him. I didn't know who he was, but he was always there. As long as I could remember, he had lived next-door, watching me with broken eyes. I didn't know his name." This is Paige, as she discovers her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I ripped the sheet off my bed, wrapping the white blanket around my shoulders. It was my cape, my robe, my gown, and I was the princess. Henry told me he wasn’t sure who I was in his book, but I didn’t mind, I would write my own story. I moved to my window, pretending I was a queen addressing her people. I pushed the window open, a smile on my face. The window swung open, and I paused, my mouth frozen open. There he was.  
  
He wore all black, and his hair was cut short. He stood at the window, his hand pressed against it. The corners of his mouth tugged up in a small, sad smile when he saw me. His hand curled into a fist, as if trying to pluck me out of the window and bring me to him. I didn’t know who he was, but he was always there. As long as I could remember, he had lived next-door, watching me with broken eyes. I didn’t know his name.  
  
Backing away from the window, I hastily pulled it closed and sat down on my bed. He unnerved me, the way he watched me, the sad smile playing at his lips, the tears waiting ever so patiently to fall. I wanted to help him, but I was scared. Scared, scared, you foolish child, I said inwardly, he hasn’t done anything to hurt you. Grow up.  
  
“Paige! Time for dinner!” my mom called as the smell of chicken nuggets floated up to my third floor bedroom. Removing the sheet from my small shoulders, I shouted back, “Coming!” Hopping to my feet, I ran down the stairs, into the open arms and the sweet aroma of home.


	2. Chapter One

It all started with the yellow bug, and whom it brought with it: Emma. The clock ticked. It was 8:16, then 8:17, the hands traveled around and around, in constant pursuit of each other.  
Emma brought change. She also started them: the dreams. They felt so real. I fell asleep at night and slipped into a different world. I was the same, maybe. I fell into a world of stuffed rabbits, mushrooms, markets, tea parties… and the stranger. He held my hand as I fell asleep at night, he told me stories. I suppose it scared me, this world. Where are my parents? I would ask him. His face would fall, and tears came to his eyes. I’m your papa, Grace. You know that. I was confused. Don’t call me that. I’m Paige. Are you mad?   
Sometimes though, I couldn’t speak. I only watched myself (she was more like another girl) and the stranger. As we (I should say they) ran through the woods and had picnics by the lake (or maybe just a lake), it terrified me at first, those dreams.  
“Paige?” Henry said, and my head snapped up to meet his eye. “Can I sit here?” he asked, gesturing to the seat next to me.  
“Of course,” I said, moving my backpack to clear a spot for him and placing it on the ground.  
“Thanks,” he said and sat down next to me and pulled his storybook out of his bag. “I figured out who Ms. Blanchard is,” he said.  
“Who?” I asked, scooting closer to him and peering at the open book. There was an image of a dark haired woman holding a sword, surrounded by a group of dwarves. “Snow White,” I said breathlessly.   
Henry nodded. “Emma’s her daughter,” he said, flipping to a page with Snow White holding onto a small baby. The child was wrapped in a blanket with the name Emma stitched into it.  
“Oh… Henry?”  
“Yeah,” he asked, looking up at me.  
“Do you know who I am?” I asked. I hastily added, “in your book I mean.”  
“No,” he admitted. “I’ll found out, thought. Don’t worry.”  
“I won’t worry,” I said, smiling softly. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”  
“I hope so.”  
“I know you will,” I said, as the bell rang. Springing off the bench, I gathered up my things and Henry and I walked towards the school building.  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
The bus ride home was short, despite my living on the outside of town. The bus let me off a bit down the road of my house, meaning that I had to walk past the stranger’s house. Before Emma, before change, I walked smoothly past, but now, my curiosity peaked as I neared it. The steps were marble, and as I placed my foot on the first one, a shudder passed over me. It wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t not pleasant. What was it? Brushing away these feelings, I continued up the steps, coming to the porch. In the corner, near one of the railings, was a telescope. Peering through it, I was shocked to see that it showed my front porch and the steps leading up to it.  
He watches me more than I thought. A sudden shiver of fear came over me and I took the steps down two at a time. Once I was back on the asphalt, I sprinted towards home. Away from that house. Away from him.  
I reach my home and climb up the steps, my heart pounding. I open the front door and am greeted by my mother’s voice. “Paige? Is that you, dear?” She comes into the room, pulling on her coat. “I have to go to a meeting, and I’ll be back late. You can heat up dinner once you’re hungry, right?” She opens up the hall closet and pulls on her high heels.  
“Yeah,” I mumble. “Where’s Dad?”   
“He’s at work. He’s staying late tonight. You’ll be okay, right?” I can’t help but believe that the look of concern is as fake as her hair color.  
“I’ll be fine,” I say, setting my backpack down.   
“Good,” my mother says, giving me a rushed hug before opening the front door and slipping outside.  
The door bangs shut.  
I am alone.


	3. Chapter Two

I stood there for a whole five minutes, my eyes fixed on the door, almost expecting her to come rushing back, pulling me into her arms, apologizing. I was all alone. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt a tingling, notifying me that this was familiar. But from when?  
Snap out of it, Paige. I told myself. What does it matter? Go upstairs and do your homework. Obeying myself, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started up the stairs towards my room. I pulled open the door of my room and entered, unceremoniously dumping my backpack on the floor. I pulled the white sheet around my shoulders and spun in a circle, watching as the fabric fanned out around me.   
Moving towards my window, I wasn’t surprised to see him there. I smiled and waved, observing everything about him. He wore finely made clothes, all black, and had a dark scarf around his neck. He had a lot of scarfs like that. I faintly wondered why he always wore them. He had that same, small, miserable smile, not showing any teeth; occasionally it was interrupted when he bit his lower lip, as if deep in thought. His hands were pressed against the glass, as if trying to push it away. When he waved back, it was short, and his hand immediately returned to its resting place against the window.  
I then moved my eyes to focus on the room he was standing in. There was a large white table and one chair. Resting on the table were scissors, threads, packs of sewing needles, ribbons, and stacks of fabric. The walls were covered with shelves, and those shelves were covered with hats. All different types: top hats, sun hats, ascot caps, berets, bowlers, and newsboy caps along with countless others.  
Suddenly, an idea formed in my head and turning from the window and flinging open my closet, I located my ‘flat cap’, as my father had called it and set it onto my head. Rushing back to the window, I pushed it open so he could see me better. Grinning like a maniac, I pointed to the hat atop my head. That pulled a genuine smile out of him, and I could see he was laughing, smoothing back his hair with one hand. He ran to one of his shelves and pulled off a few hats. The first was a top hat, which he placed over his brown hair with all the flourish of a gentleman. He bowed to me, which caused me to clap and laugh in delight.  
Next, the beret fell down onto his head. After thinking for a moment, he began to mime being trapped in a box. I smiled widely; I knew I must have looked crazy. But maybe… maybe I didn’t care. He was just a tad bit crazy too. We were alike, and that fact made me smile.   
The night passed in that fashion; we placed hats on our heads, miming the actions that went along with them, joking through the windows. I didn’t eat dinner or even start on my homework. At 10:06, I heard the door shut from below. My eyes widened, and the stranger (he was more like a friend now) furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. I waved to him once more and mouthed, “I have to go.” I regretted it, but I shut my window and ripped my eyes away from him, opening my bedroom door and heading down the stairs.   
“Paige?” my dad’s voice echoed up to me.  
“Yeah?” I said, reaching the first floor.  
He smiled at me. “Hi darling. How are you?” He pulled me into a one-armed hug, which caused my to stiffen up. He noticed and asked, “Are you okay?”  
“Yes,” I said, walking into the kitchen and pulling the meal my mother had prepared for me out of the fridge. Popping it into the microwave, I sat down at a stool to wait for it to heat up. I heard my dad’s footsteps clicking up the stairs.  
I thought of my new friend, how he had played with me, joked with me. How he had smiled when I did. How he watched me; it used to frighten me. But maybe it’s just to protect me. That thought had dawned on me just then. I rested my chin on my hand and sighed.   
I’ll protect you, Grace, his voice whispered in my head. Closing my eyes, I found myself in a forest- with him. He looked different; his hair was longer and curlier, and he wore a long orange coat and other colorful, multi-patterned clothing underneath it. He was kneeling before me, his hands resting on my cheeks. He pulled me forward and planted a loving kiss on my forehead. I’ll never lose you. Don’t worry.  
I was snapped out of my daydream by the beeping of the microwave. I hopped down from the stool and walked towards the microwave. Taking my bowl of pasta, I sat back down at the stool and brought the warm sustenance to my mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, I thought of my encounter with the stranger.   
Maybe he really is scary… or dangerous. What if he wants to get you to trust him so then he can kidnap you and kill you? My mind screamed at me. “It’s not true,” I told myself, not noticing I was speaking aloud. “He does care about, Paige, he would never ever hurt you.”  
I hadn’t noticed my mother return until she was leaning against the doorway. “Boy troubles, sweetheart?” she asked, coming to sit beside me. I blushed. “Which one is it? Henry? The one with the book?”  
“No,” I mumbled. “I was just talking to myself.”  
“What about?” she pressed, flashing her shiny white teeth my way. Her breath smelled like mint, and she chomped on her Orbit gum, the sound of her chewing filling my ears.  
“Nothing,” I said, exasperated. “Can I just eat my dinner?”  
“Fine,” she said, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. “Goodnight.” With that, she turned and left the room, flipping off the light as she left.  
I was ensnared in the darkness. Finding myself once again alone, I let my head fall into my hands and tears land in my lap.


	4. Chapter Three

I skipped down my front steps, my plastic bag full of Lucky Charms clutched in my hand and the strap of my backpack resting on my shoulder. I saw the school bus parked at the bend in the road and I started running to meet it. I passed his house, barely giving it a sideways glance. A flicker of movement in one of the windows caused me to stop abruptly, turning to face the house. I saw him wave, slowly, a barely noticeable motion. It seemed almost desperate to me, but I backed away anyways, my normal fear taking over. I'm sorry, I whispered into the wind; I knew it would never reach him, but it had to be said. I ran away as fast as I could towards the bus. His hand dropped limply at his side.

I climbed up into the yellow bus, my breathe ragged from running and my heart heavy with guilt. "Good morning, Paige," the bus driver said, less than cheerfully.

"Morning," I said. Henry said he was one of the seven dwarves. This one was 'Grumpy'. Here we called him Leroy, and he held many jobs besides driving the school bus. The bus began its route on the edge of town, so I was always the first on the bus. I took my normal seat in the front (Henry always sat beside me and it was best to stay away from the older children in the back who made fun of him because of his story book.) I pulled out my schoolbooks and began to start on my homework. I had five worksheets to complete and I knew I wouldn't be able to finish them all in the bus ride to the school. I spent the next few minutes writing down anything that made remote sense in the spaces provided.

"Hey Paige," Henry said, slipping into the seat next to me.

"Hi Henry," I said, barely looking up from the worksheet.

"You didn't do your homework?" he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Forgot to," I said, and it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Do you want to copy mine?" Henry asked, pulling the papers out of his backpack.

"No, I couldn't," I replied, putting away my papers, even though I was not yet done with them. "Can we read from your book?"

"Sure," he said, a wide grin spreading across his face as he pulled the storybook out of his backpack. He flipped to a page with the evil queen on it. "This is the part where she rips out her father's heart. Do you want me to read it?"

I nodded, yawning slightly. He read the story for the rest of the bus ride. The yellow school bus rolled up to the school and Leroy shouted, "Go on kids!" I hopped up, grabbing my stuff, and followed Henry off of the bus.

We sat on a bench in the schoolyard as I stuffed Lucky Charms in my mouth. "Want some?" I asked, holding out the bag to him.

"No thanks," he replied. "It looks like you need them more than I do."

I laughed and nodded. "I guess so." He pulled out his storybook.

"The mayor is the Evil Queen," he said.

"Your mom?" I asked, glancing over his shoulder. The image had a likeness to the mayor.

"She's not my mom. Emma is," he said.

"Oh yeah," I said, looking at my hands. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged off my apology. "It's okay." The bell rang at that instant, and we gathered our things and headed into the school building.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"All right, I'll be coming around to collect your homework," Ms. Blanchard said, that ever-present smile still gracing her elegant features. I groaned, as I pulled my half-finished worksheets out of my blue homework folder. "Everything okay, Paige?" she asked, standing in front of my desk. I gave a small nod and handed her my worksheets. She looked over my (unimpressive) work with raised eyebrows. She nodded slightly, before going to gather the other students' papers.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked from his seat next to me.

I shrugged. "I bet I failed that homework. I'm going to have to meet with her after class… and maybe… maybe she'll even call my parents." Feeling hopeless, I buried my head in my hands.

"It's okay," he said, reaching out to take my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. I looked up to meet his eye and offered him a small smile.

"I'm okay," I said. "Thank you." Ms. Blanchard walked to the front of the room and our hands instantly separated as we started the next lesson.

. . . . . . . . . . .

As we rushed out of the classroom for recess, it was no surprise that Ms. Blanchard called me to stay behind. Henry shot me a comforting look before I turned back around, heading to the front of the room. "Yes Ms. Blanchard?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Well, your homework is not complete or done satisfactorily," she said, shuffling through my papers nervously.

"I know. I'm sorry," I said. "I forgot about it last night and tried to rush through it this morning."

"You are normally such a good student, Paige, so this is why it comes as a surprise." I nodded slowly. "I'll let you re-do it tonight," she said, moving to her desk to get me fresh copies of the worksheets.

"Thank you, Ms. Blanchard," I said, smiling. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"It's no trouble," she said, handing the papers to me. "Now go on out to recess," she said, smiling at me.

"Yes ma'am," I said, rushing towards the door. Turning around to say one last thank you, I saw her standing at her desk, her hand fingering the edge of it, a melancholy look etched on her face. I quietly left the room and exited the school building, greeted by the mid-morning light.

I walked over to the bench where Henry sat. "How was it?" he asked.

"All right," I replied, but I couldn't shake the look on Ms. Blanchard's face from my mind. "What's Ms. Blanchard's curse?" I asked, sitting beside him, a look of urgency on my face.

"She has to live without true love," he said, flipping to a page that showed Snow sitting on the ground, holding onto a man with a red stain on his front. "This is her true love." He pointed to the man. "He died before the curse hit. True love's kiss failed. I don't know who he is here, or even if he is in Storybrooke."

"Even if he was here," I said slowly, "they wouldn't remember each other."

He nodded. "Exactly."

"Do you think anyone actually remembers who they were before the curse?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I really believed Henry, but I played along. It was fun.

"My mom does. And I think Mr. Gold does too," he said, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Anyone else?"

"I think that's it," Henry told me, his book snapping shut as the bell rung.

. . . . . . . . . . .

I hopped off the bus, thanking Leroy and wishing him a good rest of his day. He grumbled in reply. Walking along the asphalt, I came to a stop in front of his house. There was no sign of him, but I could hear a kettle whistling inside. Not seeing any car in my driveway, I figured that my parents were at work. Just as they always are… Shrugging, I climbed up his front steps.

Just in time for tea.


	5. Chapter Four

I knocked on the door hesitantly, and then I rang the doorbell, thinking it would be more successful against the shrieking of the kettle. I set my backpack on the front porch. I heard his even steps towards the door, saw his face looking through a window; I could see the surprise in his eyes when they landed on me.

The doorknob turned, almost hesitantly, then it stopped, before swinging open; I jumped back at the sudden motion. He stood there, motionless. "Hello, sir," I said, nervously. "Can I come in?" He nodded, grabbing onto my hand and leading me inside. A tingle started in my spine and shot up to my brain. My eyes widened as the daydreams started.

"I found you, papa," I said, peering around the base of the tree at him.

He looked down at me, smiling. "That you did, my dear Grace," he said, taking my hand and helping me up the little hill, covered in tree roots. "Good girl."

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He put his arms around me, lowering his head to place a kiss atop my head. "It's time to go back," he said, pulling away from me. I took his hand and we walked back through the woods, back to our small cottage. Outside, was a majestic dark carriage, pulled by black horses and guarded by knights in black armor.

"The Queen!" I gasped, surprised that she would be here, of all places. "Do you know her?"

"No," he said quickly. He knelt in front of me before making a quick glance back at the house. "I'm going to go inside and see what she wants," he said, turning back to me. "While I'm gone, I want you to stay hidden in the woods."

"Like our game?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, nodding, a small smile playing on his lips. "Just like our game." His eyes were lost in thought for a few moments as he stared off into the greenery behind me. Suddenly he snapped back to our world. "Can you do that, Grace?" I nodded. "I'll come find you when she's gone." He laid a loving kiss on my forehead, before standing up and walking towards our home. He turned back to me, smiling, and then he waved. I watched him disappear inside. I turned around and sprinted away into the forest.

"Do you live here alone?" I suddenly asked, snapping away from that other world, finding myself in the living room of his large house. He nodded. "Do you talk?" I asked, but I instantly clapped a hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry. That was so rude."

"It's fine," he said. And in his voice I could recognize that of the other man in my dreams, the one I called my papa. "Do you want some tea?" he asked, gesturing to the white teacups laid out on the table.

"That's why I came," I said, smiling. "I heard the kettle."

He nodded briskly, before disappearing into the kitchen. I heard clattering, but soon he returned, carrying a tray holding tea bags, the kettle, cream, and sugar. He poured some boiling water into my teacup and into his. I grabbed one of the tea bags and placed it into my cup.

I watched in a dreamy silence as the clear liquid took on swirls of rich amber, which soon overpowered it. "Also, I am curious about you," I said. Another nod. "I enjoyed talking to you last night," I said, not sure how else to phrase it. I dumped two heaping spoonfuls of sugar into my tea, and I saw him laughing from across the table. Looking up, I caught his eye, and I laughed with him. I poured in some cream, the handed the cup of cream to him.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Are you shy?" I asked. "I don't really see you in Storybrooke."

He shrugged. "I keep more to myself. I don't think anyone really wants me in town." He stirred his tea, the spoon clattering around the rim. He removed the spoon, setting it down on the table, before taking a sip of it.

I did the same with my tea, sighing as the soothing beverage settled inside me. "I don't think that's true. I'm sure everyone would love to have you in town."

He shook his head. "Not a good idea," he said, not stating a reason.

I abandoned the subject, instead saying, "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you," he said. " But it's not any good if you don't have someone to share it with." He looked into my eyes, conveying his pain.

Without me? Without me? What if Henry's right about the curse? I shook my head. "I see you make hats," I offered.

He nodded. "None of them work. Not one will take me back. Not one will make things right," he said, his eyes set ahead. He squeezed his teacup so tightly that it threatened to break.

"Sir?" I asked, standing up. "Are you okay?" I walked over to him and took the teacup out of his hand. "Are you okay?" I asked again, my eyes widening in fear. He bit down on his lip, deep in concentration, his eyes not seeing me, but something, and someplace, completely different.

"Go," he said. It was just above a whisper, but I could hear it. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," I said, moving to grasp his hand. "I'm not leaving you." I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Tears? Over a stranger? I ignored that voice inside me, saying to him, "Please, I won't leave you."

He immediately shot out of his seat, "Go," he shouted, pointing towards the door. The pain in his eyes told me that he wanted me to stay with him, more than anything else in the world. "You aren't supposed to be here! Please, I'm trying to do the right thing."

I nodded, tears spilling down my cheeks. I tasted the salty droplets in my mouth. I bolted for the door, wrenching it open and then slamming it closed. I grabbed my backpack and then ran away, towards my house, the tears blurring my vision. When I entered the front room of my home, I couldn't stop myself from collapsing on the ground, curling myself into a ball on the circular rug.

Please, I'm trying to do the right thing. What does that mean? What is the right thing? Why can't I stay? I didn't know if I was scared of him now, I doubted it. Come on, Paige, whispered another voice inside of me. Do you believe in Henry's silly curse now? I shrugged, the tears still gently staining my face. Of course she does. And it's not silly. That man- that stranger, as you say- is her father, replied another voice. "He's not my father," I said to myself. Oh come on. You know it's true. "It's not." It is. He loves you more than the fools here do. "That may be true," I started, "but they're my parents." No.

I sighed, picking myself up off the floor. "You can't change who your parents are," I said defiantly, to the empty house and those voices in my head.

No… but the curse can.

Shaking my head, I climbed up the steps to my bedroom. The blue walls suffocated me. Lying down on my bed, I looked up at the ceiling, feeling lost. I got up and walked to the window, he was there, gripping his scissors in his hand, ripping apart the hats, those beautiful hats. I placed my hand against the window as I filled with misery. That was the first time I ever saw him cry.


	6. Chapter Five

"What did you do to my papa?" I screamed.

The Evil Queen simply laughed as I struggled against her soldiers. "Your father left you… he left you. Now he's dead."

"No, no. It's not true. It can't be. He loves me. He would never leave," I cried.

"Be quiet, little brat. He's gone," she sneered, a smirk playing at her lips. I settled down, and the guards loosened their grip on my arms. I smiled softly… idiots.

I flung myself forward at the queen, imagining what I would do to her. I would rip her eyes out, bash in her skull. With a wave of her hand, I was immobilized. "How dare you. Just because your father left you, you don't have to take it out on me." With a vicious smile, she let me fall to the stone floor. "Guards, lock her away. Kill her if you like."

I screamed, "No!" as I was dragged away. I was tossed into the dungeon and knocked out cold when I hit my head on the wall, plunging myself into darkness.

I awoke quickly, lying there in bed. "Papa," I could hear myself calling out, but I felt disconnected from everything, even from myself. When I could control myself again, I stood up, wrapping my white sheet around me. My armor, I thought, a small smile playing at my lips. The voices were gone for now, and it was just me.

I was nervous as I walked towards the window, worried I would see him destroying it, all of his hard work. Peering through the windowpane, I saw him holding the top hat, turning it over and over in his hands. Tears were still falling from his eyes, and he did nothing to wipe them away. How much I wanted to tell him things were all right, just like he did for me in my dreams.

Turning away from the window, I picked up the flat cap and climbed back into bed. Clutching it in my hands, I felt the tears fall once more.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Get up Paige," my dad said, shaking me out of my slumber.

"I'm up, I'm up," I mumbled, pushing him away from me.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," he said. "Get dressed."

I nodded sleepily. Once he left and closed the door behind him, I got up and went over to my window. Looking through it, I saw my friend lying on the floor, fast asleep, his scissors in his hands and the top hat lying a few inches away from his head. The sight of him was almost enough to make me cry again.

I sharply turned away from my window, angry with myself to have made him so upset. I quickly dressed in my dull school uniform and headed downstairs, dragging my backpack behind me. Once I reached the kitchen, I picked my brush up off the counter and ran it through my blond hair. My mother described my hair as being the color of honey.

My mother set my breakfast down on the counter: a piece of toast and a banana. I ate it quickly, and then I said to my parents, "Bye. I'm going now."

"But you'll be early for the bus," my mother said, running a delicate hand through her hair.

"I know. I'll be fine," I said. Shrugging, my parents hugged me, wishing me a nice day at school. I picked up my backpack and pulled on a hooded sweatshirt before sprinting out into the morning sun.

I look down at my wristwatch, which had the image of a white rabbit on the face of it. The hands read 5:47. I knew the bus would arrive at 6:30 to pick me up. I was honestly surprised that they had let me go, but really, I didn't care much about that at the moment. Climbing up my friend's steps, I tried the door. To my surprise it pushed easily open. He must not have locked it after I left. I cautiously stepped inside, gently shutting the door behind me. I climbed up the stairs, rooting around for the room he was in.

I found it and quietly stepped inside. His eyes were shut, and he seemed peaceful enough. Leaning over, I gently removed the scissors from his hands and set them on the table. I knelt beside him, taking the top hat in my hands. I looked at him for a few minutes, before taking his hand in my small one.

His eyes opened, his green eyes surrounded by a bloodshot rim; that was probably from lack of sleep and tears. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I saw you… through my window. I'm so sorry," I told him.

He shook his head. "I can handle it on my own. I'm only hurting you by inviting you here."

"No," I murmured. "I saw you destroying your hats last night."

"None of them work. I was just making room for new ones," he said.

I drew my eyebrows together as a new thought came to me. "Is that your curse?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

His eyes widened and he was about to say something, but from below I heard the door open and slam shut. "Hide," he said.

"Where?"

"In the closet." I shot up and quietly hopped to the closet, opening it and gently closing it behind me. I pressed my ear against the door as I heard someone enter.

"Ah… Jefferson," the woman said. "And what happened to you?" I racked my brain, searching for the owner of that voice.

"Nothing of importance, Regina," he said, and I assumed he (I should now say Jefferson) was getting to his feet.

"And your hats," she scoffed, and I finally recognized the voice: the mayor, the Evil Queen. "You've made quite a mess, haven't you?"

"I'm no child, Regina," Jefferson responded. "I can take care of myself…. Besides, none of them work."

"What about this one?" the mayor asked, and I imagined her picking up the top hat, gesturing to it.

"I like that one," he said through gritted teeth. "That's why I kept it."

"How's your daughter been?"

"She's at school," Jefferson replied.

"And the whole reason for these hats is to get your daughter back?" Regina asked.

"Yes. Of course. Unless there's any other way for her to remember me," he said, and I could tell he was baiting her.

"Don't play games, Hatter," she sneered. "You know very well about Emma Swan."

He laughed, almost a twisted laugh. "And so do you. That's why you're scared."

"I am not scared. But you should be," she said viciously.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because if you say anything like that again, I'll make sure you never see your precious Grace again." Silence. "I see then." She laughed. I heard her leaving, climbing down the stairs, the front door opening and shutting behind her.

I waited in that closet, for a few long minutes. Finally, I pushed the door open and stepped into the workroom. My friend was standing in the center of the room, his eyes on the floor, trained on the upturned top hat on the floor. "Jefferson?" I asked, and his eyes snapped up to meet mine. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, sending a smile my way.

"Don't worry," I said, going to him and hugging him. "Don't listen to a thing she says."

His arms wrapped around me. "Do you know who Grace is?" he asked.

I debated what to say. "No," I lied. Truthfully, I was almost sure it was me.

"All right. Do you want some biscuits and tea before you head off for school?" he asked, pulling away to look down on me.

I nodded. "Yes please." I followed him downstairs and sat down on the sofa in the living room while he went to prepare the tea and biscuits. I sat in silence, listening to Jefferson in the kitchen. Above the clattering and the whistling of the kettle, I could make out the melody of a lullaby, a familiar one. I knew I couldn't have known it from my parents; they never sang to me. Vowing to think about it later, I began humming the same song.

Jefferson emerged from the kitchen, bearing a tray much like the one from before, except this one also held a plate of biscuits. He fixed my tea for me- with extra sugar- and then handed the white teacup to me, before making his own. "I'm sorry about yesterday," he said. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's all right. You were just trying to do the right thing." What the right thing was, I had no idea.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry you had to hear Regina."

"It's all right," I said. "Why did she come here?"

"She's an old friend. She likes to drop in from time to time," he explained.

"She doesn't seem like much of a friend," I replied.

"True." Silence prevailed for a few moments, before Jefferson asked, "Would you like a biscuit?"

I nodded and took one, placing it in my mouth. It was warm and soft, and the taste instantly made me feel at home. "It's really good," I said, and he smiled. "Do you make them?"

"Yeah, when I have time."

"My mother never makes things from scratch," I said bitterly. "But if she did, it would be horrible." I laughed.

"Have you met Emma?" he asked.

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "She's Henry's mom."

"I know. I've watched them."

"Oh," I said, laughing slightly.

"That must have sounded weird, right?" Jefferson asked, looking nervous.

"It's all right, I'm weird too. It's not a bad thing."

He shrugged, and then he asked, "Can I see your watch?" I nodded, holding out my wrist to him. Jefferson was fascinated by it, moving his thumb over the white rabbit. He looked up at me. "A white rabbit." I nodded slowly. Reading the clock, he said, "6:45."

"6:45?" I asked, shooting up out of my seat. "I missed the bus! I'm going to be late! I'll have to walk."

Jefferson stood up. "You are not walking to school. I'll drive you."

"You have a car?" I asked.

He looked at me, somewhat concerned. "Duh," he said, and fell into bouts of laughter. I joined in as well.

Slowly, our laughter died down and I slung my backpack over my shoulder before following Jefferson down to the garage. I got into the passenger seat of the small car and he got in on the driver side. Turning on the engine, he backed the car out of the garage and we took to the road.

We easily swerved around the bends and I asked, "Aren't you going a bit fast?"

He shrugged, not taking his eyes off the road. "I can't let you be late." I was silent for the rest of the car ride.

After a few minutes, we pulled up in front of the schoolyard, where all the students were congregating before classes started. Jefferson hopped out of the car and then came around to my side, helping me gather my things as I stepped down onto the asphalt. We got up onto the sidewalk and he set my backpack down on the ground before he kneeled down in front of me.

I let out a deep breath as he pulled me into a hug. "Thanks for getting me here on time," I whispered.

"No problem Paige," he said. Pulling away from me, he said, "Have a great day at school."

"Thanks," I said as he stood up and handed me my backpack. Before I skipped off the join Henry, Jefferson put my hood up over my head.

"It's cold out," he told.

"Thank you. Bye," I said, smiling and waving. He waved back, and then I turned and left.

I went over the bench to join Henry. Before I sat down, I watched as Jefferson's car sped out of the parking lot. "Who was that?" Henry asked, letting me know that he had seen the whole exchange.

I sat down, a bright smile on my face. "A friend."


	7. Chapter Six

"Why did he bring you to school?" Henry asked, not yet finished with his interrogation.

"I missed the bus," I replied.

"Where did you meet him?"

"He's my neighbor," I told him, slightly irritated.

"What's-" Henry began, but I cut him off.

"What does it matter?" I asked.

Henry fell quiet for a few seconds, before saying, "I want to make sure he's not dangerous. I don't want anyone to hurt you, Paige."

I was silent, ashamed that I had yelled at him. "Sorry I snapped at you, Henry."

"It's all right," he said.

"It's not," I said. "Please forgive me."

"Of course," he said, smiling. He turned his head down, looking at the pages of his book. There was one question pricking at the back of my mind. I was just about to voice it when I was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey kid." I looked up and saw Emma Swan, her hands in the pockets of her blue jeans and her red leather jacket zipped up against the cold wind. Her long blonde hair was tucked behind her ears.

"Hey Emma," Henry said, scooting over to make room for her on the bench. "This is Paige," he said, gesturing to me.

"Hi Paige," the blond woman said, stretching out her hand for me to shake.

"Hello Sheriff Swan," I said, taking her hand.

"Call me Emma," she said, smiling. I smiled back, and nodded. "How's Operation Cobra?" she asked Henry.

"I'm working on finding out who Paige is," he said. Emma nodded.

"Henry. I have a question," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you have any stories about the Mad Hatter in your book?" I inquired, and I felt my stomach clench as I said the name.

"I can check," he said, rapidly flipping through the pages; so quickly that Emma warned him not the tear them. "Here," he said, landing on the beginning of a story. "Page 106."

I took the book from him. "Can I keep this for tonight?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that he would say yes.

"Uh, sure," he said, faintly smiling.

"Thank you," I said, grinning as I slipped the book into my backpack. Just then, the bell rang, signaling it was time for class to start.

Henry, Emma, and I stood up. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and waited for Henry. "See you," Emma said to Henry, pulling him into a hug. "Nice to meet you, Paige," she said as she started to walk away.

The two of us waved to her, calling out, "Bye, Emma!" We walked towards the school building. "She's nice," I said, feeling somewhat jealous that Henry had a mother like that. "My parents don't really like me that much."

"That's not true, Paige," he said, slipping his hand into mine. I felt a smile cross my face.

"Thank you, Henry," I whispered. Our fingers immediately disentangled as we stepped into the loud classroom.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The bus stopped at the bend in the road. "Have a nice day, Mr. Leroy," I said, descending the steps. He grunted in reply. Letting out a sigh, I walked up the road and could hear the doors closing and the bus pulling away. I passed Mr. Jefferson's house, not exactly wanting to bother him. I wondered if I would be bothering. Maybe he wants to see me. Shrugging away those thoughts, I climbed up the steps of my house and entered, not at all surprised to find it empty.

I trudged up the steps to my room and set my backpack down on the floor. Walking to the window, I saw him making a hat, furiously cutting fabric. When he got up to take a short break, his eyes locked on mine. I waved, then, getting an idea, I began to breathe on the window, fogging it over. Giving my best attempt at writing backwards so that Jefferson could read it, I wrote, "Can I come over? My parents aren't home."

He squinted his eyes to read it. Finally making out the words, he nodded. Then he headed out of the room, and I assumed it was to make tea. I grabbed my backpack and rushed downstairs and outside. Running over to his house, I knocked on the door.

I waited there for a few seconds, one hand neatly folded over the other, before he answered. "Hi, Paige," Jefferson said, moving out of the way to allow me into his house.

"Hello, Jefferson," I greeted, smiling. "Or do you want me to call you Mr. Jefferson?"

He shrugged, and told me, "You can just call me Jefferson."

I nodded, and then stepped into the living room. "Are you making tea?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just started boiling the water."

"Can I help?"

"Of course," he said, and I followed him into the kitchen. "Can you get the tea bags out of that cabinet?" he asked, pointed to one above the coffee maker in the corner of the room.

I nodded, and grabbed the box of tea bags. "Do you even drink coffee?" I asked him.

"No… only tea," he replied, as the kettle started to whistle. He turned off the stove and grabbed the kettle. I laid out the white teacups and the cream and sugar. Jefferson made my tea for me, and then set to fixing his.

"I like tea," I told him. "Coffee's too bitter."

"My thoughts exactly," he said, looking up at me with a smile. We sat in silence for a few moments, sipping our tea, until Jefferson went to pour some more hot water into his cup.

"I have something to show you." I said, abruptly, remembering that I head set my bag on the floor in the living room. I set down my teacup and raced out of the kitchen, digging through my backpack until I found Henry's storybook. "It's Henry's book," I explained. "It has stories about everyone in Storybrooke." I flipped to page 106 and handed it to him.

"Do you want me to read it out loud?" he asked, ripping his eyes away from the page.

"Sure," I said, settling down on the sofa as he began to read.

"Once upon a time, in the Enchanted Forest, there lived a father and his daughter. They were a poor family, though the father, who was a man of magic, used to do small favors for the Evil Queen in exchange for a hefty sum. However, he abandoned that life after the loss of his wife in order to secure a safer future for his daughter, Grace. One day, while the two were returning to their cottage after a day of playing hide-and-seek and gathering mushrooms, they saw the Queen's carriage outside of their home. The father kneeled down in front of Grace, instructing her to hide in the woods until he came to get her. She protested, saying it might not be safe for him, but those worries were ignored when her father rose up and entered the cottage. Grace, after watching him go, ran off into the forest. Inside the cottage, the Queen was asking for a favor. 'Jefferson,' she said, looking at him sharply, 'I need to go to Wonderland.' He interjected her, 'No, I can't.' However, she continued to explain her case, 'The Red Queen has stolen something very important to me. I want to get it back.' Their argument continued on, but Jefferson finally refused, and the Queen left in a huff."

"The next day, Grace and Jefferson went to the market. The young girl ran up to the toy cart and immediately began admiring a stuffed white rabbit toy. 'Papa, can I have it?' He looked up at the owner of the cart, an old woman, and asked, 'How much for the rabbit?' She replied, 'One silver coin.' He offered all of his money, but the woman still refused. The two moved onto another cart. It turned out that the old woman was the Evil Queen in disguise. Once the two had returned home, they sat down to a tea party. Jefferson presented his daughter with a rabbit that he had made for her, and then he told her that he had to go away and that she would be staying with the neighbors for a few days. Grace knew that this had something to do with the Queen's visit, but knew that she couldn't change his mind. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her hood up over her head, before she ran off to meet the neighbors."

"Jefferson moved over to a box in the front of their small cottage. Out of it, he pulled a container. Then he went to the Queen's castle. Once there, he opened up the box and pulled out a hat. He laid the hat upside down on the ground, and it began to spin, opening up a portal, that the two jumped through. They found themselves in a room full of doors to different worlds. They walked over to a mirror, where Jefferson reminded the Queen that they had to stick together, for only two could go back through the portal, no more, no less. They walked into Wonderland, where they were greeted by a caterpillar that blew smoke in their faces. They walked to the entrance of a maze, where Jefferson threw a stick at the hedges. They swallowed it up and he warned the Queen to stay away from the walls. The Queen burned through the maze, and they walked towards a mausoleum. After using the magic to open the doors, the Queen went inside and grabbed a box. They headed back towards the mirror, but were chased by the guards of the Queen of Hearts. After pushing them into the hedges or killing them with magic, they reached the entrance and the Queen opened up the box and placed a piece of a mushroom into it. A mist appeared over the box, and once it faded, the Queen's father appeared. Jefferson widened his eyes, saying, 'You knew only two could go through the hat, right? I have to get back to my daughter, my Grace. I promised I would be home for tea.' The Queen whirled around and cried, "A promise a promise which you have now broken. If you loved your daughter, you never would have left her.' Grabbing her father's hand, they stepped through the mirror, stranding Jefferson in Wonderland. He screamed 'No!' as they disappeared from sight. The Knave and the guards found him, staring at the closed portal. 'Take him to Queen,' the Knave said, and the guards dragged Jefferson away."

Jefferson took a deep breath and prepared to continue the story, but there was a loud, harsh knock on the door. I jumped out of my seat, saying, "I'll get it!"

I walked out of the living room into the front room, startled as another knock rattled the door. "Coming," I mumbled as I unbolted the door and pulled it open.

Before I knew it, the gun was pointing in my face and I faintly heard Jefferson screaming "No!" from the other room.


End file.
